School Of Deception
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: A school of evil and Kim and Ron go to it.


**School Of Deception**

**CLASS TAUGHT BY:**

**Basic lying......................................................................................................... Dr. Draken**

**Mad Science.......................................................................................................... Dementor **

**Pure Evil............................................................................................................ _Chancellor: Gemini _**

**Forgery.............................................................................................................. Frugal Lucre**

**Evil Laugh/ Evil Rant ...........................................................................................Senior Senior Senior **

**Evil Planing ........................................................................................................Dr. Draken/ Dementor **

**Loopholes / Law.............................................................................................................. Frugal Lucre**

**Disguise..................................................................................................................... Camille Leon **

**Infiltration...........................................................................................................Lord Monkey Fist**

**Manipulation..........................................................................................................Camille Leon **

**Misinformation......................................................................................................Camille Leon **

**Embezzlement.......................................................................................................... Lord Monkey Fist**

**Contagion............................................................................................................... .DnAmy **

**Mutation................................................................................................................DnAmy**

**Explosives................................................................................................................ Duff Killigan**

**Assassination( Including poisoning)............................................................................. Anko*/ Shego**

**Power Channeling........................................................................................................... Shego/Anko***

**Guerrilla Skills...............................................................................................................Anko*/ Shego**

**Copying Skill's.............................................................................................................. The Fashionistas **

**Case Studies 1................................................................................................................ Motor Ed**

**Fighting........................................................................................................................... Shego / Anko***

**Stealing ......................................................................................................................... Shego /Anko***

**Evil Engineering................................................................................................. Motor Ed **

_Course out line students must take all classes . Anko is a new teacher , only special students can have her as a teacher. Can't wait to see all new students. _

_Chancellor: Gemini _

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkppkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpk

Chapter _**1**_ : _Why are we Evil_

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkppkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpk

_Colorado , Middleton : Possible Home_

"So , Kimmy this is going to be your new School, do you like it" asked Mr. Possible as he smiled at his five year old daughter. Mr. Possible was a very evil man, he iss a master in Mad Science and he wanted his daughter to follow in his foot step's.

" I wana go but I want Ronnie to go to" said Kim as she frowned. Kim had red hair and green eye's.

" And he will , you know that the Stoppable's are evil to" said Mr. Possible as he smiled at his daughter.

" Yha, Ronnie I wana call him and see if he's going" said Kim as she ran to the Phone.

" Sure " said Mr. Possible as he smiled.

Knock knock

" I'll get it" said Kim as she ran to the door.

" Kim open the door and saw Ron standing there with his parent's.

" Ronnie" said Kim as she let them in.

"Hey , Kp " said Ron as he walked in with his parents.

" James did you get a letter to" asked Dean as he smiled at his friend.

" Yup , I just read it to Kim" said James as he shook hands with Mr. Stoppable.

" Good , guess what" said Dean as his smile grew bigger.

" What" asked James as he smiled.

" Ron got this Anko lady and from what I herd shes tougher then Shego on her period and thats on her good day" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron and nodded.

" Yha , wow but thats good what is Ron studying to be any way I know he's smart , I think he's smarter then me and Drew put together but he act's like he's not" ask Mr. Possible as he looked at Ron playing with Kim.

" I don't know he just smiled when I asked and said that I'll be proud no matter what" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Mr. Possible.

" How can you not be proud he's evil Kim's evil and one day they'll take over the world." said Mr. Possible with a very evil smile.

" I know , I know" said Mr. Stoppable nodding.

Knock knock

" I'll get that" said Anne Possible as walked into the living room with Mrs. Stoppable.

" OPEN THIS DOOR I KNOW THAT LITTLE BRAT'S THERE , GET THAT BOY OUT HERE" yelled an Old lady.

" Oh, great what dose the old bat want now." said Mrs. Possible as she rolled her eye's.

" Um , me I kinda peed on her roses and shaved her cat oh, and stole her pretty necklace with the white marble's on them" said Ron as he smiled.

" Oh, so you'll talk to her great" said Mrs. Possible as she grabbed Ron's hand and took him to the door.

" Hi, Mrs. Hayes is there a problem I was just giving Ron here a cookie." said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Mrs. Hayes.

" That boy , stole my necklace , shaved my cat , peed on my flower's , and also I get weird calls all night and day I know it's his fault he's such a evil little boy" said Mrs. Hayes as she glared at Ron.

" I don't like you talking about my son that way" said Mrs. Stoppable as she walked up to Ron.

" He, did it I know he did and I think he killed my Mr. Boot's" said Mrs. Hayes as she glared at Mrs. Stoppable.

" I didn't do anything lady" said Ron as he started to Fake cry.

" I know you did , and when I find out how to get you little brat in jail I will" said Mrs. Hayes as she left. Mrs. Possible closed the door and smiled.

" Wow I never seen her so mad before good job Ron" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at him.

" Kp , want a diamond necklace or the pearl one " asked Ron as he wiped his fake tears away.

" Yes , I do Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled. Ron went in to his pocket and pulled out two very expensive and very beautiful necklace.

"Wow, Ronald there very beautiful" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at her son for stealing.

" I know so I picked it up for Kp" said Ron as he gave it to Kim.

" My villain" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Kp , don't kiss me" said Ron as he frowned.

" I can and I will" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" No you can't , mom tell Kim she can't kiss me" said Ron as he looked at His mom.

" Mom , tell Ron I can Kiss him he's mine" wined Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Son let's talk, you too James I think you might want to talk to Ron" said Mr. Stoppable as he picked Ron up and went out side.

" Dad, can you tell Kim she can't kiss me" said Ron as he frowned.

" Ron son let Kim do what ever she wants to do ok , she's a girl and girl's get what they want and as men we have to give them what they want" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron.

"Plush you don't want to make an Irish girl angry she'll kill you or worst" said Mr. Possible as he looked at Ron.

" But were evil men right , so we have different rules" said Ron as he looked confused.

" Just do what she wants you want to make Kim happy right Ron" said Mr. Possible as he looked at Ron.

" Yha, I love making Kim happy , because she has a pretty smile" said Ron as he smiled.

"Yes, she dose and if you do what she wants you'll get to see that smile all the time" said Mr. Stoppable as he winked to Mr. Possible.

"Really she'll smile all the time Ok I'll do it I promise as a evil villein I'll make Kp happy no matter what" said Ron as he looked at his father and Mr. Possible with his chest out and a thumb up.

" Good , now why don't we go inside so you can make Kim happy" said Mr. Possible as he open the door.

" Kp, I'll let you kiss me anytime you want" said Ron as he ran into the house and kissed Kim on the cheek.

" Good," said Kim as she smiled.

" Yup, and I'll do what ever you want me to do to" said Ron as he smiled.

" Really what ever I want" said Kim as she smirked.

" Yup" said Ron as he looked happy.

" Good, let's take over the world and your my husband" said Kim as she dragged Ron to her play house.

" Ok, but do I have to sleep with you like my dad and my mom do , they don't were clothes and some time's theres weird nose" said Ron as he stopped walking.

" Umm, well yha married couples do that my mom and dad do that too all the time" said Kim as she looked at her parent's.

"Mom , dad why do marry people sleep naked together" asked Ron as he looked at his parent's.

" Umm, well they , we umm do that honey" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Mrs. Stoppable.

" You'll understand when your older" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at Kim and Ron.

" Ok , if you say so" said Ron as he smiled at his parents.

" Let's go play Ronnie" said Kim as she ran to her room. Ron followed her and closed the door behind him.

" Weird nosies huh, wonder what that is" said Mr. Possible as he grinned.

" Hey , Kim wants to sleep with him" said Mr. Stoppable trying to change the subject.

" She's only 5 she doesn't know what shes saying by the time she eighteen she'll want a different guy" said Mr. Possible looking at Mr. Stoppable.

" I hope not" said Mrs. Possible/ Mrs. Stoppable as they smiled at each other.

" Whatever Kim and Ron will only be friends" said Mr. Possible as he rolled his eye's.

" Anne, Let's go get the kid's stuff" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled.

" Ok, let's go" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkppkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpk

I hope you like this new fic . I want you fans to give me ideas for there first day and some fellow school mates and yes I know I love NARUTO.


End file.
